Eavesdropping
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Ichigo and Renji went to Division Ten for innocent matters, little did they know they were in for a surprise when they got there. Rated T, but could possibly be M.


* * *

Okay so last night I was trying to go to sleep when this fic idea popped into my head so I got up in the middle of the night to type it up before I forgot but I didn't finish it. So today I finally finished it and now it is posted. Just for you. ^^ Hope you like it, 'cause I did. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Eavesdropping**_

Ichigo and Renji walked down the streets of Seireitei. Renji yawned. "Why're we going to Hitsugaya-Taicho's so early in the morning?" Renji asked.

"Because I have to catch him before he gets to his paperwork. I knocked into someone carrying paperwork and I think it was paperwork for Tenth Division. Because they missed a couple of pages that I was sitting on and they said something about Division ten so I thought i'd try going and giving it to him." Ichigo explained.

"What the hell were you doing knocking into someone anyway?" Renji asked. "Kenpachi saw me and asked for a rematch so naturally I had to run. It was an accident, I never saw him coming around the corner." Ichigo defended.

"Why am I coming with you anyway?" Renji asked. "Because you know you wanna see Rangiku-san, and I need backup in case Hitsugaya's not in a good mood." Ichigo stated.

"What, you scared of him?" Renji smirked. "No! I just want your company, is that so wrong?!" Ichigo shouted. "Shut up you moron. Some people are still asleep." Renji snickered.

Ichigo muttered angry things to himself. They made it to the Tenth Division barracks and wandered through the halls towards the main office.

"Okay so just knock on the door and give him the papers. Even if they're wrong he'll give them to the proper division." Renji said. "You knock!" Ichigo hissed. "Fine, i'll knock... Ya pansy." "I heard that you ass!"

Ichigo and Renji walked up to the door and were just about to knock, when they heard something.

_"Taicho..."_ The heard a heady voice moan.

Ichigo and Renji stiffened.

_"Taicho!..."_ They heard the same voice moan.

Ichigo and Renji's curiosity got the better of them and they put their ears to the door to listen in.

They could hear some kind of squeak from a table of some kind. Then realization kicked in as they assumed the worst. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were in there... Doing it!

Their faces went red as they listened to Matsumoto's moans and the occasional moan from Hitsugaya.

_"Ow! Taicho that hurts!" _They heard Matsumoto squeal. _"It's supposed to hurt idiot."_ They heard Hitsugaya grunt.

_"But your doing it a little too hard!"_

_"I thought you were used to this?"_

_"I haven't done this in quite a well..."_

_"Oh, you did it with Ichimaru without problems, yet you complain when you do it with me."_

_"Don't say that, you make it sound like I don't enjoy it when I do it with you."_

_"Well your complaining about it so maybe we shouldn't do it."_

_"No! I like it! Come on do it harder!"_

_"Dammit woman I don't know if I can do it any harder."_

_"But that's what makes it fun! The harder you do it, the funner it gets."_

_"If I do it any harder I might break the desk."_

_"Oh well, plenty of surfaces at my place."_

Ichigo and Renji listened with beat red faces. They didn't know why but for some reason they were frozen where they were standing. They didn't know what to do. Could they really just walk away knowing they were doing _that_ in the office?

The just listened to Matsumoto's little moans and heard slight creaking from the desk.

_"Ooh! Taicho, you're better at this then Gin!"_

_"You're not so bad yourself."_

_"This is a lot more fun than doing paperwork huh?"_

_"Yeah, a lot better. But you know you'll have to pick all those papers up after we're done."_

_"Aww!"_

Not only had they gotten hormonal, but they threw the paperwork off the desk just to do it?! Why didn't they just use the couch? The moans got louder.

_"Taicho! Mmmm! I think i'm going to..."_

_"No way, I won't let you. Not yet anyway. Not before me."_

_"I'm going to, I have to!"_

_"No!"_

Ichigo thrust back with his entire face and neck going red and took a step back. Little did he know that during the shock of listening to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto he had dropped the papers that were in his hand. Thus resulting in him slipping on a sheet of paper and falling forward, grabbing Renji's sleeve in the process and sending them both into the door.

The door broke down and they fell on their faces.

Realizing they had just burst in on the two and their naughty act, they slowly rose their heads to await the screaming. They heard a hand bang into the desk.

"Yes! I did it! I'm stronger than my Taicho! Hooray for me! Victory dance!" Rangiku cheered as she hopped up and began dancing around. "No way! They bursted in and startled me! I demand a rematch! That didn't count!" Hitsugaya roared.

"Too bad so sad! You never get distracted no matter what, you lost, now pay up!" Rangiku smirked.

"Wait, what?!" Renji and Ichigo shouted.

"You know, it's rude to burst in without knocking. Especially breaking the door down. By the way, I hope you know you're paying for that." Hitsugaya said as he nodded towards the broken door, a big Ichigo and Renji shaped whole in the paper.

"But... We thought... You were... You guys were..." Ichigo stuttered.

"What? We were arm wrestling. What'd you think we were doing?" Hitsugaya stated, an eyebrow raised.

"What?!" Renji exclaimed.

"Oh! You see this morning we had somehow gotten into the topic of bankai, and then that led to strength. Then I said that I was probably stronger than him, and then he disagreed so I challenged him to an arm wrestling contest. My arm is sore from it now." Rangiku laughed as she rubbed her right arm.

"So... you guys were just arm wrestling. You weren't..." Ichigo trailed of. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya raised their eyebrows.

"What'd you think we were doing?" Hitsugaya asked. Renji and Ichigo went red.

"Oh! I see! Aw you guys are pervs! Even if we were doing _that_ you guys are sick for listening in!" Rangiku said with a grim smirk. "We're sorry! We just came to deliver some papers and we overheard you. Our curiosity got the best of us." Renji and Ichigo apologized, bowing for their lives.

"Tch, you guys are messed up. Thinking we'd do that here at the office. Without the door locked for that matter." Hitsugaya scoffed.

Ichigo and Renji's heads popped up, their eyes wide.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were grinning at each other...

"So wait, you guys have actually......" Renji trailed off.

Matsumoto wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya's shoulders.

"We'll never tell." She said with a wink.

_Especially when we did it last night for Toshiro's birthday..._

* * *

_BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT!_ Ha ha! I was laughing so hard when I was writing this. Poor Ichigo and Renji. I seriously had not planned the ending at all but it came to me as I was writing. It was fun. Let me know what you think. Post reviews please. ^^ Plus, the date fit so well. Rangiku said in her mind that they did it last night and now it's the day after his birthday. It was all so perfect. Anyway, please review.

LATERZ!!! RedPearlvoice.

* * *


End file.
